


Magical Of Christmas:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Shopping, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Tony take some alone time, while the others are doing their own thing, What do they talk about?, It’s going to be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Kudos: 11





	Magical Of Christmas:

*Summary: Danny & Tony take some alone time, while the others are doing their own thing, What do they talk about?, It’s going to be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo, **_Special Agent_** of the **_NCIS_** , was enjoying the holiday season with his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, **_Second in Command_** of the **_Hawaii Five-O Taskforce_**.

They were told that dinner was being handled, & that they should go, & have some fun. They went downtown, & checked out the decorations, & everything that had to do with the holiday season. The couple just did what they were told, & not cause any problems.

As they were browsing through the displays, & inside of the shops, “I am so glad that we did this”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he was smiling his trademark grin. The Hunky Agent agreed, & said, “Me too”. They cuddled together to stay warm, & also to be closer to each other, as they continued to their journey.

The Shorter Man was overjoyed by everything, & he said, “This part is the magical of Christmas,” He sighed happily, cause he was content, & didn’t need anything else. He had everything that he wanted right there at that moment, & he knew it will last forever.

“It certainly is, Love, It certainly is”, Tony said simply, as they shared a passionate kiss. He was also glad to have this time with him. Cause, It true, & real. He hopes to have a lot more Christmases, The NCIS Agent is gonna do all that he could to make his dream come true.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
